Thomas, Twilight, and Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie
Thomas, Twilight, and Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie is the first upcoming Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/Barney crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. Plot The Steam and Pony Team Rebel Alliance, Team Griffin/Eeveelution, Team Nelvana, their honorary members, and their friends meet Cody, his sister Abby, their best friend Marcella, and their baby brother Fig who are dropped off by their parents for a visit at their grandparents' farm. As Cody, Duncan, Sir Handel, Smudger, and Erza are believing that there may be nothing to do at the farm, Abby, Marcella, Pinkie, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders rub a Barney doll in their faces. Cody, Duncan, Sir Handel, Smudger, and Erza lose their patience and start a game of "keep-away" by taking the Barney doll and running off with it. The two girls and our heroes go after Cody, Duncan, Sir Handel, Smudger, and Erza, who hide the Barney doll in the shower in the bathroom. The girls and others catch up with Cody, Duncan, Sir Handel, Smudger, and Erza, who tell them to use their imagination and laugh when they think that nothing happened. However, the doll comes to life as Barney the Dinosaur takes the girls and our heroes to play in the barn. Cody, Duncan, Sir Handel, Smudger, and Erza refuse to believe in Barney at first, claiming that imagination is just for kids and that real dinosaurs neither talk, nor laugh. As Sir Handel and Duncan refer their adventures surrounding InGen's cloned Dinosaurs. That night, Cody takes advice from Barney and wish for a real adventure for that summer, and to do something no one has ever done before. A shooting star deposits a large colorful egg in the barn which Cody discovers in the morning. Barney, the kids, and our heroes go to tell the grandparents about this, but Barney is distracted by Fig and Flurry Heart's crying. Grandma suggests to Abby, Marcella, and our heroes that they go see Mrs. Goldfinch. Cody, Duncan, Sir Handel, Smudger, and Erza find Barney who has just changed Fig and Flurry Heart's wet diapers and take him to see Cody's grandparents. However, Abby, Marcella, and our heroes take Cody, Barney, Cody, Duncan, Sir Handel, Smudger, and Erza to see Mrs. Goldfinch, who tells them that the egg is a dream maker. Cody accidentally knocks the egg off the table which lands on a birdseed truck. Barney, Thomas, Twilight, and the others try to recover it through a parade as the egg narrowly avoids being stomped or cracked by the parade's participants as the egg's five colors begin to reveal itself, one color at a time. Barney's friend B.J. catches it when it almost lands on the ground, but accidentally tosses it away. Barney, Thomas, Twilight, and the gang chase the egg throughout a French restaurant where Barney sings If All The Raindrops, a circus, where Barney, our heroes, and the kids sing What are We Gonna Do and We're Gonna Find A Way, and finally, they fly through the sky on an airplane to continue their pursuit of the egg which is in a hot air balloon. However, they eventually make it back to the barn in time. All the while, Baby Bop is looking for her small, yellow blanket, and B.J. and Baby Bop arrive just in time to see the egg hatch. After they return the egg to the barn, it finally hatches into a koala-like being named Twinken who shows everyone Abby's dream and then Barney's. Cody, Duncan, Sir Handel, Smudger, and Erza apologize to Barney for being mean and admits that they think he's cool. Barney accepts their apology and tells Cody, Duncan, Sir Handel, Smudger, and Erza that he thinks they're cool too and the six share a hug. Twinken shows everyone a magical fireworks display which lands in Barney's arms. Barney begins to sing "I Love You", and everyone else sings with him. Baby Bop gets sleepy, which prompts B.J. to decide that they are ready to go home. The film ends with Twinken sitting right next to Barney, who has reverted to his doll form. Trivia *Knockout, Dolphy, Puffer, Rachel, Mighty Joe, Daylight, Jenny, Pete, Kevin, Morley, Blitzer, Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Vinnie Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark, Russell Ferguson, Tempest Shadow, Grubber, Songbird Serenade, Capper, Captain Celaeno, Princess Skystar, Queen Novo, Duck, Donald and Douglas, Oliver, Toad, Stepney, Belle, Flynn, Butch, Rocky, Captain, Harold the Helicopter, Whiff, Scruff, The Auto Train and Pony Team, Duke, Smudger, Zecora, Babs Seed, Button Mash, Dusty Crophopper, Ishani, Team Griffin/Eeveelution, The Griffin Family, Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, the Young Six (Silverstream, Smolder, Ocellus, Sandbar, Gallus, and Yona), Terramar, Chinta, Rikki Tikki Tavi, Sapphire, Team Nelvana, Mitzi, No Feet, Tutu, Todd, Maurecia, Myron, Dana, Doug Funnie, Skeeter Valentine, Roger Smith, Bender Bending Rodríguez, Minerva Mink, Master Shake, Meatwad, Frylock, Pazu, Sheeta, Sunset Shimmer, Sunrise Shimmer, Sci-Twi, Spike the Dog, The Human Mane 5, The Crystal Prep Girls, Panty Anarchy, Stocking Anarchy, Ami Onuki, Yumi Yoshimura, Wubbzy, Widget, Walden, Daizy, the Wubb Girlz (Shine, Sparkle, and Shimmer), Gordon Quid, Waffle, Mr. Blik, Kim Possible, Rocko, Heffer, Filburt Turtle, Ren and Stimpy, the Digimon Tamers and the Digimon (Takato Matsuki, Rika Nonaka, Henry Wong, Guilmon, Terriermon, and Renamon), Calumon, Impmon, Mikey Simon, Gonard, Guano, Lily, Mitskui, Ozu, Yes Man, the D-Team and their dinosaurs (Max Taylor, Chomp, Rex Owen, Ace, Zoe Drake, and Paris), One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Happy, Carla, Bob the Builder, Scoop, Muck, Dizzy, Roley, Lofty, Wendy, Pilchard, Bird, Travis, Spud the Scarecrow, Gwen, Trent, Owen, Izzy, Lindsay, Tyler, Beth, Duncan, Courtney, Leshawna, Harold, DJ, Geoff, Bridgette, Noah, Katie, Sadie, Cody, Sierra, Zoey, Mike, Cameron, Sam, Dakota, Silent B, Jo, Brick, Anne Maria, Staci, Sagwa Miao, Sheegwa Miao, Dongwa Miao, the Puzzle Place gang (Julie Woo, Kiki Flores, Ben Olafson, Leon MacNeal, Skye Nakaiye, and Jody Silver), Bertram, Mighty Mac, Fearless Freddie, Daisy, Jack, Alfie, Spencer, Arthur, Murdoch, BoCo, Derek, Molly, Neville, Hector, Hank, Flora, Minuette, Lemon Hearts, Twinkleshine, Barrington, Northumberland, Pugwash, Rebecca, and Constance guest star in this film. *It's revealed that Pinkie Pie (Equine and Human) and the Cutie Mark Crusaders are old friends with Barney, BJ, and Baby Bop. *''Thomas & Friends - Season 5'' and Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie were both released in the year, 1998. *Thomas, Twilight, and their friends meet Barney again in Thomas, Twilight, and Barney's Imagination Island. Scenes *Opening titles/arriving at Grandma and Grandpa's house *Barney comes to life!/"Imagine" *That night on the front porch/"Let Me Call You Sweetheart" *Barney reappears/a shooting star * Soundtrack #Barney - The Song (sung by Bernadette Peters) #Imagine #Let Me Call You Sweetheart #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #Old MacDonald Had a Farm #If You're Happy and You Know It #Who's Inside It? #If All the Raindrops #What are We Gonna Do #We're Gonna Find a Way #I Love You #You Can Do Anything #Dragonheart Theme (end credits theme) Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Barney Crossovers Category:Musical Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures series